southparkfandomcom_es-20200215-history
¿Dónde está mi País?/Curiosidades
Trivia *La descripción de Barack Obama sobre Kyle como un "niño que iluminó los medios esta semana" era una referencia a un niño estadounidense musulmán fallecido de ascendencia sudanesa, quién fue arrestado esa misma semana por traer un reloj fabricado por él mismo a la escuela y que fue confundido por una bomba. *La trama es una referencia al anuncio de la candidatura presidencial de Donald Trump para el 2016 donde él menciona que construirá un muro entre Estados Unidos y México si él llegara a ser presidente.ment that he'll build a wall over the U.S.-Mexican border should he become President. El Presidente Canadiense está inspirado en Trump, y el plan de Garrison de deshacerse de los canadienses es una referencia a los debates sobre inmigración. *Tanto Garrison como el niño canadiense tienen razón sobre la caída de Roma. Hubo una variedad de problemas, incluidos los godos, que llevaron al Imperio Romano a la ruina y finalmente la decadencia. Referencias a la Cultura Popular *Chuck Mangione es un músico de Jazz conocido por interpretar la canción "Feels So Good". *Caitlyn Jenner diciendo "Buckle up, Buckaroo" a Kyle en la versión original es una referencia a la popular frase "Buckle Up, Buttercup". Esta frase se puede traducir como "abróchate, vaquero". En el doblaje latinoamericano, se adapta como "abróchate compañero". *Cada vez que Caitlyn Jenner conduce y atropella a alguien es una referencia al accidente automovilístico en el que estuvo metida en febrero del 2015 (cuando ella aún era conocida como Bruce). *Los canadienses migrando a Estados Unidos sin tener otra opción es una referencia a la crisis migratoria de Europa. *El Presidente Canadiense estaba bailando con la canción "The Saftey Dance" de Men Without Hats. *Muchas de las costumbres canadienses ficticias interpretadas en este episodio, como esa donde interpretan "Feels So Good" de Chuck Mangione con trompetas a las 8 AM, hacen referencia a la costumbre de los musulmanes de rezar cinco veces al día a La Meca, en Arabia Saudita en el Este. *La subtrama de Butters y Charlotte pretende ser una referencia a la película The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, que a su vez está basada en Romeo y Julieta escrita por William Shakespeare. Producción 1902-1.jpg|Arte de personaje creado para el Presidente Canadiense. 1902-2.jpg|La producción de arte para Caitlyn Jenner. 1902-8.jpg 1902-9.jpg 1902-10.jpg|Garrison consigue un nuevo look para esta escena en Canadá. 1902-11.jpg|Poses especiales para la pelea entre Garrison y el Presidente Canadiense. Continuidad *Cartman no mantiene su promesa de "Imponente y Valiente" de dejar de hacer burlas de la religión de Kyle. A lo largo de este episodio acusó a Kyle y su gente de estar haciendo un complot de conspiración para arruinar a los EE. UU. con inmigrantes canadienses. *Al igual que la temporada anterior, la temporada actual contiene historias relacionadas a episodios anteriores. *Este es el primer episodio que se centra en el Sr. Garrison desde "¡Puaj, un Pene!" *Muchos personajes de fondo canadienses se muestran como inmigrantes canadienses. *Kyle consigue un reconocimiento por su discurso del capítulo anterior. *El Director PC sigue dirigiendo la Primaria de South Park de manera permanente. *Esta es la segunda vez que el Sr. Garrison es despedido, la primera vez fue en "Tampones de Cabello Cherokee". *Esta es la segunda vez que se utiliza la canción "The Safety Dance". La primera vez fue en Asspen, Culorado. Errores *Se menciona que Canadá tiene presidente, pero en realidad ellos solo poseen primer ministro. Avistamientos de Bradley Biggle En cada episodio de la Temporada 19, Bradley Biggle se puede ver en el fondo, al igual que los Visitantes en temporadas anteriores. *En la escena después de que el Director PC está hablando con Garrison, el poster que en previas apariciones tenía la imagen de un Visitante, en esta ocasión aparece con Bradley. thumb|center|350px|Avistamiento de Bradley Biggle en:Where My Country Gone?/Trivia zh:我的国家在何处？/冷知识 Categoría:Curiosidades Categoría:Curiosidades de la Decimonovena Temporada Categoría:Decimonovena Temporada